


Kayn x Chubby!Reader

by RiftWrites



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Chubby Reader, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, If You Squint - Freeform, Reader just needs some reassurances, insecure reader, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiftWrites/pseuds/RiftWrites
Summary: I wrote this for a friend who also loves Kayn and had been feeling kinda down about their body lately.
Relationships: Shieda Kayn/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Kayn x Chubby!Reader

Summer in Ionia could get very warm and humid, so much so that it felt like a sauna outside. On these days nothing was better then taking a dip in the many rivers and lakes Ionia had to offer. Thats where you were headed now, to a nice secret swimming spot you’ve had since you were a child. You never did liked to go swimming when there were others around. Too much noise, horseplay, and judgmental eyes. You weren’t exactly thin. Being a bit full around your middle, backside and thighs always made you feel uncomfortable and no matter how hard you tried it just never seemed to go away. It made you stand out amongst all the lithe, thin, graceful women of your village that would sometimes stare at you with distain. They always made you uncomfortable in your own skin everyday until a couple months ago when you seemingly meet your Heartlight, Kayn. He was just so inexplicably drawn to you. You didn’t stare at him with the usual cowering fear of him when he walked into your shop for supplies, even when you knew he was part of the Order of Shadows and even had the audacity to sass him. Something in him stirred that day and he wanted more so he kept coming back practically everyday until out of the blue he asked you out. Most people would have declined being courted by the right hand of the shadows but he was so bold, quirky, and ridiculously attractive you couldn’t say no. 

Now, your home is a second home for him and every few days, or weeks depending on his assignments, he’d come to stay with you for awhile to take a break from his missions. Today was the day he’d arrive and you left a note on your door so he’d know where to find you. As much as you love him you were not going to suffer on this horribly humid day, he’d be fine he’s a big boy. You walk for a couple more minutes when the sound of rushing water drifts in your ears. You pull back some overgrown vines to reveal the waterfall framed by summer flowers that summoned you to this spot. You smile excitedly at the prospect of not sweltering anymore and quickly place a bag with extra clothes you brought on a rock and remove your shoes and short thin robe just to cover you on your trek through the woods. Underneath you wore your swimming outfit, a form fitting crop top and a bit short shorts. You never did like some of the skimpier swimming out fits some of the other women wore and chose to keep it simple. Not waiting a moment longer you dove into the cool water and immediately sigh in relief. This was the absolute best. 

You floated there for a few minutes before starting to swim to the grotto under the waterfall. Underneath was a nice little alcove that was perfect for getting out of the sun but still staying in the water. A rock in the back was just out of the water enough for you to sit on but still keep your legs in the water. As you hopped on and sat on it however you couldn’t help but feel your body…jiggle and something touching the skin of your thighs. You look down and feel a flash of embarrassment as you realize that thing was your stomach gently resting on your thighs. Immediately a knot formed in your guts and a feeling of dread sets in. It had seemed like you had put on some weight and in these somewhat tight and revealing clothes it was blatantly noticeable. Oh gods, why? How did this happen? How did you not notice? Granted you knew you were a bit plump but you were usually so careful about not getting more plump. Your mind races as to what happened to cause this and a only one predominant thing came to mind, Kayn. You know he probably didn’t mean for this to happen at all but as you two dated he noticed you liked sweets and whenever he’d travel and think of you he’d bring you back treats if he could just to make you smile. You could never turn them down, they were from your love after all, and more often times then not they were delicious and you couldn’t help but eat them all. 

You glare down at the offending mass in your lap and experimentally touch it and grimace when your hand sinks into its softness. You move your hands around the rest of your body to inspect the damage your just noticed. Your sides softened and began to roll in the middle and was pouring over the lip of your shorts. Shorts that suddenly felt tighter then normal. They squeezed your thighs just enough to make them puff out the bottom of the fabric. The moment of mortification for you was when you felt your backside. It easily filled your hands and spread far more while you sat then you had expected. How long had you looked like this? Had Kayn noticed? Oh Gods, you couldn’t let him see you like this! He hadn’t seen you in such revealing clothing and you were sure he’d be disgusted if he saw you now. Your thoughts fill your head and block out the sound of someone entering the grotto and calling out to you. Something moved in close to you and in the corner of your eye you see Kayn looking at you in confusion. In your shock of seeing him you scream and fall back into the water. You pop back up only to hear his laughter and see his smug face. You give him a glare and curl in on yourself. This action makes him raise a brow. He swims closer to you and tries to embrace you. Oh no, you couldn’t let him touch you. You couldn’t bare to see his face contort into disgust upon feeling your plushness. You push firmly on his chest in an attempt to get him away, which only confuses him more and makes him more determined to hold you. He overpowers you quickly and has you in his arms then pouts at your behavior.

“What’s wrong? You never push me way. Did I do something to upset you?” Oh no, he thinks its him thats the problem. You shake your head and try to squirm out of his grasp only to be held down by his iron grasp. He frowns more deeply this time.

“If it’s not me then what is it? Come now, don’t be ridiculous and just spit it out already.” He says with a lace of frustration in his voice. You turn red and wish you could just get out of this conversation but Kayn was as stubborn as a Mule and won’t relent until he gets his answer. You sigh deeply. Time to face the music you suppose.

“I-I guess I’m just feeling a bit self conscious right now because I put on some weight and I know you would be disgusted with me.” You can’t meet his eyes. It would hurt too much to see that handsome face turn into another face of judgement. Instead of instant rejection he just huffs out a short laugh and places a kiss upon your cheek.

“That’s all? I already noticed you had put on some weight but, admittedly, I liked where it was going.” He says with some cheekiness in his voice. You look up at him and he has a wide cheshire grin plastered across his face. You suddenly gasp and instinctively swat his shoulder as his hands roam down and feel up your larger backside. 

“It was also rather bold of you to just assume I’d find you disgusting for such a trivial thing. Your appearance was not the reason I fell in love with you, it was just an added bonus really.” You blush brightly and he chuckles. The knot in your stomach loosens slightly but you can’t shake off the rest of your doubt. You know he’s not lying, he’s too blunt, but you can’t help but feel nervous. Kayn catches on from your facial expressions and sighs.

“You are an obstinate woman. You truly doubt my love for you? Here, let me show you just how much I love you.” He quickly and suddenly moves you both through the water back to where you were sitting earlier and lifts you up to sit you back down. Your taken back a bit by his strength and thrown right back into embarrassment as he pushes your legs apart and he settles between them. His face comes right up to your soft stomach and you feel the need to wrap your arms around it. He stops you and holds your arms apart leaving your tummy exposed to his golden eyes.

“Don’t be shy, my love. You don’t need to hide anything from me. Now, where to begin.” He hums for a moment and you don’t know what he’s thinking. Your answer comes quickly though as he releases your arms and in a blink of an eye has his muscular arms wrapped around your middle and his face buried into your pudgy center. 

“Kayn!” You exclaim loudly. You put your hands in his raven black hair and tug softly to try to get him off but he just burrows deeper and starts to kiss your rounded middle. You had never been so red in your life as Kayn loves up your body. Large calloused hands working your sides, sinking in as far as they’d go, his face engulfed in your ample belly, leaving kisses on as much of it as he can. 

“Mmm, so soft, so warm. Why would you want to deny me this?” He asks through half lidded eyes of pleasure. If you thought your face couldn’t get any redder you were apparently wrong. You could practically feel steam coming off your face as you looked at his expression. 

“I-I guess I thought I’d be too big for you. I didn’t think a guy as handsome as yourself would want to be seen with me.” He pauses his ministrations and looks at you with a face exasperation. 

“You’ll never be too big for me. I do tend to be a bit greedy when it comes to you and I WILL have all of you no matter how much of you there is. Like I said earlier, love, I did not fall in love with your body first. As long as the soul inside stays the same I do not care the vessel it comes in. Though, I am quite pleased with this one. You will most definitely be my cushion from now on.” You can’t help but smile at his words and dip down to kiss his forehead. He smiles victoriously and once more goes in to place a deep kiss on the lower half of your belly before pulling you into the water to float on top of him. You start to giggle softly from all his affections.

“Feeling better my, Heartlight? Do you still doubt my love?” You shake your head and reach up to ensnare him into a kiss that he happily returns.

“I do feel much better, thank you. I’m sorry I doubted your affections.” He smiles with a touch of arrogance.

“You should be. It wounds me that you would think I was so low. I think you need to make it up to me.” He says with a mischievous tone. Your nervousness returns slightly as he pretends to think about what he wanted just to make you sweat bullets for a moment. Your anxiety doesn’t allow you to wait very long and you have to ask.

“What do you want me to do?” He stops thinking and smirks with his fangs that make him look even more devious then normal.

“So eager, darling? Not to worry it won’t be anything bad. In fact, I know your going to enjoy it too. All I want is, when we return home, for you to let me fully show my love for you.” You look at him quizzically for a moment before you can feel him thumbing at the hem of your shorts. Oh. Ooooh. Your face immediately inflames and he laughs out as you swat him in the chest.

“Your such a perv.” You mumble out and he chuckles a bit deeply.

“Only for you and only if you let me.” It was your turn to laugh. You then lay your head on his breast bone and kiss his chin. He returns the gesture to your forehead and then brings his hands to your sides and starts to fondle your softness gently. Perhaps it was foolish to think that your Heartlight wouldn’t love you because you were a bit heavier. Quite frankly he seemed to be enjoying it more then anything and if you let him he’ll enjoy all of that too. You feel one of his hands reach your face and cup the curve of your supple cheek and begins to rub his thumb across it tenderly. His eyes full of love and affection. Yeah definitely a bit foolish.


End file.
